Time Traveler's Era
by forgive-forget-princess
Summary: To him, we were strangers. To me, we were childhood friends. Who was right? Then again, who was wrong? An undeniable spark had ignited between us, intertwining our fate. Our footsteps won't be dissolved, they can't. Together, you, me, we, transcend time..
1. Elusive Encounter

**_I have been waiting for Fujisaki Nagihiko my whole life . `_**

* * *

**Rima POV**

As I drifted up the cascading staircase I was left with chaste astonishment. As I took in the atmosphere I felt at peace, from every book, person and story hidden behind each shelf. What I wasn't ready for that day, today, was the person I was anticipating my whole life. Strange isn't it? To wait for someone day after day, until those days turn to months and months into years; but the moment they arrive your left choked, unready and weak.

However; I am not one of those people.

When Nagihiko leaves he speaks in whispers, as if he's ashamed of himself. He doesn't have a choice, but what I've never told him is that since the day I met him is...I never had a choice.

I scaled every distinct aisle but alas I couldn't find the book I had sought. Amu had built up the reputation about this one book to me that I had to read it just to shut her up. Romance wasn't exactly my forte and manga comics weren't exactly hers.

I reached the librarians desk hoping for assistance and I waited and waited and waited...at this point in my life, waiting was the only thing I could do; or so it felt that way.

My eyelids were drawing at a pace; heavy, when a sound awoke me...someone awoke me.

"Excuse me, if you need help we do have a bell," I hastily double blinked my eyes then continued to rub the corner of my eyes in a cute fashion, hoping to redeem what was left of my dignity. I kept my eyes darted away from the man in front of me and kept quiet, thinking of what to say next that'd make me sound smart. Librarians were the smartest people in the world since they're always reading so I had to think this through. What I hadn't noticed was the gap in time it took me to answer the man, causing an awkward silence.

"Ma'am you shouldn't keep your eyes averted, I wish to only help you and maybe count the colours in your eyes in the process, maybe even a glimpse of a smile?" He laughed, trying to charm me, the worse part was he was.

I looked up, was I being insulted or complimented?

As I looked up at the man I realized how true his words really were. I had been waiting far, far too long.

"Nagihiko? Fujisaki Nagihiko?" I asked, my voice raising with my curiosity.

He blinked his eyes dumbfounded, "...What do you know of me?" He seemed scared almost.

"It is you right?" I sprang.

"I'm leaving," He turned, quite sharply I may add.

That caught my attention so fast it was like a jolt of lightning. "Eh, Nagihiko wait please," yet he continued to walk away, and I in return continued to follow.

"I don't have time for children, I'm trying to become a writer, to live my dream while I can," he continued on his way, now, walking down the staircase.

"I know that, I know all your dreams and hopes and past and maybe even your future!" I called and like it was an enchanting incantation Nagihiko stopped dead in his tracks and eyed me carefully.

First he sighed a deep breath, "I'm listening," he probed

"Mashiro, Rima." I pointed to myself, "You don't remember me but I remember you. I've known you since I was six years old." At this point in time my features were starting to harden, "You told me you travel back through time and that in the future you and I are friends. At first I didn't believe you but that was before I saw it happen, right before my eyes!" I must have looked dreadfully serious, well as serious as a five foot girl could look.

He continued to stare, like he couldn't believe what I was saying, as if I was the one who was 'supernatural?' should I say? At this point his brain was like a sponge and so were his eyes, intimidating almost, but he continued to take in information about me. He was analyzing, just like Nagihiko.

"When I met you, you told me the rules and everything and the dates you'd return. Since right now I'm sixteen and you always return three years older your...nineteen. Am I right? Fujisaki Nagihiko? Nagi?"

He took one step back up the stairs, one step towards me, "Then you also know about my disorder don't you? Doesn't it scare you?"

He looked away, this time with averting eyes, "Chrono-Displacement."

I giggled, "Nope," taking a step towards him, "I actually think it's pretty magical."

He looked taken back for a second, he continued back up the steps when my cell phone vibrated. I checked the time and the sender and realized I was late. "Eh I'm late, I've got to run." I started down the stairs brushing pass Nagihiko.

"Wait." He called, "I finally come back and now your the one leaving?" He was being playful, I could see it in his eyes.

I looked at my watch, "Are you busy later at 5:30pm?" He shook his head. "Then meet me back here and we can go out and talk. Don't make me wait this time!" I called, my voice was probably getting fainter to him because of the distance, but I know, I just know he heard me.

_Don't keep me waiting Fujisaki..._

* * *

_**Our meetings are only compared to an oil rainbow, beautiful...a beautiful accident `**_

* * *

**Nagihiko POV**

She ran, keeping her face away from me as she yelled, until her voice became so faint it danced with the wind. She knew about my disorder, I wonder what I did to her? If I tried to suppress her image out of my mind then this could be bad.

I made my way back into the library. I caught myself constantly checking the time, I was anticipating her arrival. I started putting books back onto shelves as I broke down what I knew about her.

She wore a traditional Japanese uniform therefore she must be attending school. She wore a plaid red shirt with white knee high socks, her uniform consisted of a white button up shirt and a blazer, black. She wore black shoes and a neck-tie along with the usual skirt. Come to think of it, her skirt was almost a mini-skirt, what kind of school does she go to? Her eyes were a gleaming honey colour and her long hair was blond. Although the colours I'm using to describe her doesn't do justice. I admit I wanted to help her because she was a sight for my eyes but to have found someone like this is...weird, in a good way. The feeling I felt knowing someone actually knew me was beyond words.

"Fujisaki, what are you doing!" I looked up to see the librarian, my boss. I couldn't tell him I was fantasying about a girl I had just met. I turned away and stared at the clock. It read 5:00pm, it might be too early but it's better than late. I'll suffer punishments from my boss later, besides who knows how much longer I'll be in this time period.

I headed to the stairs and waited and waited and waited...

It had started to rain, but I was too dense to go back into the library. What if I missed her? I want to know so much about her and what she knows about me.

I heard footsteps racing towards me and I look up, to see Rima, that was her name right? Soaked. "Sorry I'm late." She tried to laugh off.

"You'll catch a cold at this rate." I sighed

"I'm not six anymore, I can take care of myself." She scuffed. I tried not to laugh at her childish antics but I couldn't resist a smile at the least.

"Come on, let's go to my apartment. We need somewhere to talk anyways." I ordered.

"Do you have an umbrella at least?" She asked annoyed.

"Nope, so we'll have to run." I took her by the hand and we started running.

She screamed at first, yelling and threatening but I ignored it because while she screamed she was smiling and that's what I was focused on.

I felt compelled to smile as well, "Maybe if you ran faster you'd be able to stay drier."

When we finally arrived in my apartment, we were huffing and puffing.

"Do you have a towel?" She asked glancing around the living room.

I walked into my room and brought out a towel, "Do you need to borrow some clothes?" I asked, unsure.

"What? No!" She answered quite rapidly.

It caused me to chuckle, "Alright then, but your the one in the wet uniform." She turned away with attitude and dried her hair. The real thing I was worried about was myself.

To have a girl like her alone in my apartment, in a uniform made up of a mini skirt and such clinging to her body would be a challenge.

"Rima? You know everything about me right? And I met you in the past?" I questioned.

She turned to face me and her killer smile was gleaming, "Yup."

"Then lets start on getting to know each other now." I smiled, "Is there anything you want to know about me?" She sat on the couch next to me.

"Then tell me, in the future will I get married? What will happen to me? Tell me?" She begged on like a child.

"I can't tell you that, it's against the rules." I winked.

"A flirt as always..." She whispered. Her eyes than lit up, "Do you still have Rhythm?"

I looked at her, "You know about chara's? That can't be unless...no I can't see any around you..."

"Answer the question Fujisaki!" She demanded.

"Fine, fine. Yeah he's in my room sleeping." I pointed into the locked room behind her. "Where's yours? What's it like?"

"Her name is Kusu-Kusu and she's in my apartment sleeping. She loves to fool around, my friends are probably playing with her." She continued drying her hair as she spoke.

We continued talking and sharing things about each other that I didn't know. She told me how she thought it was weird I didn't remember her, since I always do. Lately I've been suppressing a lot of things so that may be a reason but who knows.

"It's getting late, maybe I should go back home," She said but it sounded like a question directed to herself, as if she didn't want to go walk alone in the dark.

"It's too late now," I looked at my watch, it was already 7:30pm time had flown by, not to mention it's Autumn so night arrives earlier then day, "You can stay here for the night." She nodded her head. Did she trust me this much?  
"Any last questions?" I asked her. She sat up straight and nodded her head, giving me an angel vibe, she even crooked her head like a puppy.

"Do you like anyone?" I looked at her and then thought to myself.

"Hmmm...I can't tell you that." She immediately whined and glared. "But I want to know."

"Well I'm not telling you, besides your too young to know her." She glared harder, causing me to laugh.

"I'm sixteen!" She puffed her cheeks, do you have any questions left?

"Yeah, who were you talking on the phone with earlier, who was so important to disturb our conversation?" I asked her, a little more than intrigued.

"Ha, I'm not telling you either," She stuck out her tongue, "Unless you tell me if you like anyone."

"Fine, I do like someone. We may live in different worlds but I do nonetheless." I could see her watching me every movement. "Why so curious?"

"You never told me anything when I was young. All you'd tell me is the next day we'd meet again." I watched as she transfixed her attention anywhere but me.

"Tell me now, who was on the phone with you?" I asked, I hope it didn't sound desperate.

She turned to face me, a sweet smile on her face, "Someone important to me, someone who I care about."

"Is it your boyfriend?" I asked her a little more stern then I wanted.

She turned to me, "Now look who's interested." She even giggled as she spoke.

"It's only because your being so vague," I argued, I felt so immature, it was surprisingly fun.

"It's part of mystery," she laughed. I angry at her behavior, but it made me want to know more about her, and more about...how should I say it...'us'.

* * *

**_A love that transcends time . . . _**

* * *

**Authors comments: (forgive-forget-princess)**

* * *

_This is the combination between someone who is in love with Shugo Chara and the __Time Traveler's Wife.__ I thought since I'm starting my first collab's why not attempt my first crossover on fanfiction as well? Warning: this is full of romance and I will alter many parts of the book/movie. (I only read the book) For example I don't want Nagihiko way older than Rima, therefore his age is only three years older than her at all times. Along the way ages will change and such but only because this is fanfiction, let my imagination flourish. I apologize for not completing Kidnapped My Heart first, but there is one chapter left and I have the sequel to do as well so I just want to wait until summer when I have more time to edit the story _

_I'm proud to announce my collab partner for this story: WeDidItForTheDead  
I'm proud to give my partner the torch as she writes the next chapter. (:  
You have no idea how talented she is, her vocabulary is beyond mine by an abundance and it's like sheer romance and drama. **M A G I C A L**  
_

The actual story is written by: **Audrey Niffenegger**  
Hope I did justice to the actual book


	2. Empty Reflections

_**You'll be my writer, can you decide the words I say? `**_

* * *

**Rima's POV**

* * *

We sat with our eyes locked. To him, we were strangers. To me, we were childhood friends. Who was right? Even with all this confusion, an undeniable spark had ignited between us. My body yearned for his gentle touch and my ears ached for his lulling voice. "So you really don't remember me?" My voice was softer and less confident than I had intended. I knew I should try to be gentle, but it was baffling to even try and comprehend that a boy I had trusted my heart with was so different, so naïve.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could, but it is impossible." His sad face morphed into one of mischief. "I would certainly remember a face as beautiful as yours." Despite the many times he has said such things to me, I still blushed. "Can you tell me about what I've missed?" I shook my head and tutted mockingly. "The rule is that you mustn't tell about the future." I smiled playfully. I knew that if he pushed, I wouldn't be able to resist telling him about our juvenile past. "Alright then. Let's pretend that we're meeting for the first time. A typical first date." He smiles a genuine smile and takes the drying towel from my hands. I stuck my hand out and he clasped it in his own. "Rima Mashiro, age sixteen. How do you do?"

He raised his eyebrows in a gesture that portrayed his amusement. "I am Nagihiko Fujisaki, age nineteen in this era. I enjoy candlelit dinners and long walks on the beach." He said the last part sarcastically and I had to giggle. He made me feel like the child I once was. "Nice to meet you." We stood there, hands intertwined and mouths. daring to see who'd break out in smiles first.

"Are you sure your roommates will agree with you staying at a stranger's apartment?" He  
quirked one, dark eyebrow.

I shrugged. "They won't ask for specifics." I rolled my eyes. "And please don't make me sound like such a harlot." He smirked a bit. "I can't make you into something you're not." A yawn escaped my mouth before I could reply. Nagihiko echoed the action. "Maybe we should get some rest?" He acted as if he needed my approval. It was such a change of pace from previous visits where I would just follow his lead.

I nodded dumbly. He took my hand and led me into his neat room. His bed was average with enough room for three people to squish in. My guide looked around as if the sleeping arrangement didn't occur to him. "I could sleep on the floor or we could share the bed…" He trailed off and I had a good guess as to where his pubescent mind was going.

I shook my head vigorously. "We can share the bed. But," I specified so as not to get his hopes up, " we sleep on separate sides and no adult activity will occur. I may be of legal age, but I am still a good catholic girl."

Nagihiko just smiled with obvious amusement and crawled on to his side, jeans and all. I look down at my bedraggled uniform and attempted to find a solution.

The bed creaked and I looked up to find my bed partner reaching under the piece of furniture and producing a relatively clean over sized shirt. I retreated into the bathroom and stripped my uniform. The under-shorts stayed on and I drew the white shirt over my head. It reached about mid- thigh on me and I felt very exposed.

My face carried a pink tinge as I exited the bathroom and crawled in next to him. I turned on my side, facing away from him, and closed my tired eyes. A light touch on my bare arm elicited a jump from me.

"Shh." A voice soothed. "I'm sorry Rima. I didn't mean to scare you." I turned to face him. "I promise that I won't make any untoward moves on you." I settled into the soft blankets. The words "I trust you" Came out of my mouth  
as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to bright, natural light in the morning. Dust motes swirled in the sunlight that seeped through the uncurtained windows. I was content in the warmth of the bed and knowing that I was safe in Nagihiko's arms.

Wait… Why was his arm on me? My sleepy eyes cleared to see my bedmates arm draped over my exposed stomach. He was splayed haphazardly across the bed and looked quite adorable. We must have moved closer in our sleep.

I gently removed his arm and stood up. My pajamas were in disarray and I straightened them. Growling noises came from my stomach, so I began the journey from the bedroom into the kitchen. A search through his mismatched cupboards turned up a packet of hot chocolate mix. I heated up water in a mostly clean cup and sipped the drink gratefully.

Nagihiko still wasn't awake. I gazed lovingly at his sleeping form. What were his dreams like? Would he remember more today?

The bathroom was my next destination. I did my best at fixing my hair and stared into the mirror. My dark yellow eyes stared back at me. Everyone called them pretty and compared them to melted honey but I never understood what the fuss was all about. The same goes for my hair. It was blonde just like so many other humans'.

I opened the cabinet, looking for mouthwash or something. What I wasn't expecting was all the feminine hygiene products. So much of this stuff was obviously not Nagihiko's, unless he had a secret crossdressing hobby.

I exited the bathroom to ask him to explain. But I was presented with an empty bed and a pile of even emptier clothes...

* * *

_**My mirror is broken, when I l look at myself, I only get your reflection ` **_

**Author comments:**

**This chapter transcends time itself doesn't it? This bountiful chapter is a thing of beauty isn't it? It was writen by my very talented partner WeDidItForTheDead. She's truly amazing. I, myself (Forgive-Forget-Princess) merely write the quotes like **_our meetings are only compared to an oil rainbow, beautiful...a beautiful accident `_** and edit grammar mistakes and minor things. (: For this chapter anyways, we always swtich who writes what, so next chapter will be written by me. Anyhow we really do look forward to reviews and feedback and school is in the way so forgive us for mistakes and others. We hope you enjoy or even 'favourite' this story, because we love it :P**

_**A love that transcends time itself ...**_


	3. Yearning Knowledge

**` Your first love last the longest, makes you feel the strongest and hurts the deepest `**

* * *

I sat back on the bed, irritation forgotten. His clothes smelt like him and I held them in my arms. This position was familiar to me. It was just like the first time and every time after that. His scent was like Sakura blossoms and pine. The usual smell of pipe smoke was gone. It was proof that this was not completely the guy I remember. What happened?

This thought runs through my mind as I slowly get dressed. I know I will be late for school but that doesn't seem important. I was oblivious when my neighbor, an old woman named Nabuki, asked about my handsome guest in her obnoxiously loud voice. What had happened to Nagihiko?

My daily short cut thought the woods turned into a walk down memory lane. You never forget the first time.

I was six years old. My dad had just taken me to see my first comedy show. The acts were hilarious and I knew that I wanted to do that some day. I had ventured into the woods that had always seemed mysterious to me. The trees were even taller when I was a short preschooler. I was feeling brave and adventurous as I went deeper than I'd ever been before. I stopped at my favourite tree that marked the end of my known world. I climbed up high, higher than I had ever dared. My eyes had widened and my pulse had quickened as I breathed in the scene in front of me.

The forest seemed to go on forever into the horizon. The air was crisp and clear and smelt of wild flowers. That scent confused me for all I saw were trees. My gaze swept across the treetops until I spotted a break not far from where I was. Excitement had sparked every nerve in my body and I felt I would explode with happiness.

I barely remember the descent from the tree or the pain it must have brought. My legs had moved faster than I thought was possible. A clearing revealed itself in front of me and I charged through the remaining low hanging branches.

My already short breath was instantly gone. The field had golden grass that brushed my shoulders. Flowers grew in clumps and random intervals. All the different species made a rainbow of color. Roses, carnations, poppies, daffodils, mint, forget-me-nots, lavender, and jasmine, each flora giving off a unique aroma. I found a soft patch of live grass and just laid there. Minutes turned to hours and the sun was beginning to set when he spoke.

"Where am I?"

Those words led to my life turning upside down.

"You're in my clearing. Who are you?" I had been so annoyed that my secret place had been infiltrated and didn't hesitate around the stranger. When I sat up, I was met with a sight I had wished to not see.

Nagihiko sat in front of me. It was the first time I had ever seen a man naked. I thought he was some kind of alien. I said just that.

"No. I'm a normal nine year old boy." He took in his new surroundings. "At least, I think I am. Where's my mom? Where's the car?"

I couldn't answer. "You better leave before I tell my mama."

He looked at me and I stared back defiantly. I grin lit up his face. "I'm trying. By the way, I'm Nagihiko." He extended his hand over the tall grass.

I touched it with one hesitant and considerably smaller finger. "I'm Rima."

We stood like that until, suddenly, he was gone.

That was the first time for both of us.

The second time was a lot different. So much had been going on. I tried to tell people about the mysterious Nagihiko boy, but no one believed me. They told me to stop lying. That hurt.

I went back to the clearing where Nagihiko was again. But this time, he was crying and refused to talk. I tried to persuade him to come back and be my evidence, but he stubbornly refused.

I had run back through the forest, determined to prove it to them, when I met him. He was a tall man, only a boy really. His dark hair was even darker in the evening shadows and his nose was the only feature I could see. His face could have been pretty. I thought he might be a fairy.

"Hi." His voice was low and he slowly came closer.

"Hi." I smiled and stuck out my hand like Nagihiko had done last time. Maybe Nagihiko had decided to follow me.

"How old are you little girl?" His fingers gripped my wrist in an uncomfortable vice.

"Six and three quarters. Let go, you're hurting me." I twisted my arm to no avail. I only then realized that this man might not be nice.

"You have very pretty hair." The fingers on his other hand wove themselves into my blond curls. This was the last straw. "Help!" I had always had a Rapunzel complex and couldn't stand anyone touching my hair.

The hand jerked from my hair to my mouth and the one around my wrist pulled me closer to the man. "Don't make a sound."

He removed the hand from my face and instantly replaced it with his lips. My first kiss was wet and hungry. It seemed like he was draining his spit glands into my mouth. It seemed the more I struggled, the more passionate he got.

I was splayed on the ground with tears wetting my cheeks when help finally came. Something came into impact with the boy's head, which pushed against mine. The boy went limp and rolled off me.

So many fluids were coming from me that I didn't know which was which. I saw the silhouette of a different boy against the night sky, a boy with long, dark hair.

"Nagihiko." The word was hard to get out and I ended up spitting my front tooth into the dirt. He offered me his hand and I was out.

I woke up to my mother fussing over me in my bedroom. My blood, saliva, and urine stained clothes were in the corner and I was all washed up. Apparently, a young boy with long, dark hair had carried me home unconscious. He left with no explanation when Daddy's back was turned. It was too dark to see his clothes or any other features. Tears were falling from his eyes.

I would later learn that Nagihiko's mother had just died and that the man would never be found.

That was the second time.

"Rima Mashiro!" I snapped my gaze from the window and to my teacher.

"Yes sensei?"

"Please pay attention."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**` All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with y o u ... `**

**Authors comments:**

_Sorry for being so lazy and no updating, it's just being sick and having tests and stuff so this chapter will hopefully make up for it! (P.S I love you WeDidItForTheDead, but you already knew that haha)_


	4. Overexposed

I found myself in an unfamiliar place. This happened to me so often that I shook off nay sense of disorientation and searched for something to cover myself with.

"Here." The voice came from behind me and I twirled to see a hand offering me clothes. I followed the hand up the arm, tight with muscle, to the face, oh so familiar.

So this was how other people saw me. His (or is it my?) violet hair draped itself down his back. It moves as one, like silk, in the gentle breeze of the fan. His skin had a copper tone to it and his eyes wee slanted in a way that gave you the impression of mischief. This was even better than a mirror.

I slowly pulled the garment over my exposed legs. They were tight at the waist and short at the ankles. "How old are you?"

"Don't you remember? I'm sixteen, man. What about you?" His relaxed smile made me think that this wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

"Nineteen. I've been having some, uh, difficulties in the memory department. Do you mind giving me a review of the last sixteen years?" It was eerie to look at this duplicate of myself, so I occupied the time by studying the room. It was quaint and held the familiar tinge that so many other things did. The messy bed we sat on, the dancing trophies, and even the crockery old fan in the corner gave me a sense of home. The sun was setting over the city street, but heat still managed to linger. It must be summer.

"I get amnesia? No way. When?" I gave my former self a look that obviously meant not to pry. "Never mind, I know the rules. So, have you met Rima yet?" I nodded. He smiled. "Gorgeous, isn't she? Probably even more so in three years." He winked at me. This didn't really seem like myself, but then again, he is sixteen. A lot can change when you don't remember your childhood.

"She's alright." I understated. "So what's up with this traveling thing?"

The younger Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I would never say this to her face, but she's a total babe." I was offended at his bluntness. He registered this. "I mean, I would never say that to anyone but myself, but it is the truth. As for the traveling, it started when we were about nine."

My eyes widened at the realization of just how much I didn't remember. Ten years?

My younger self nodded. "It was right after mom died. The truck was coming and we disappeared. Ended up in a meadow with six year old Rima. Came back to find mom's corpse in an ambulance. Went back a day later to find Rima being attacked." He looked at me with solemn eyes. "That's what really got us over Mom's death. I was so out of it, but when I heard her scream, I had to help. No six-year-old deserves to have done to her what he did. That pervert reaped what he sowed." An evil glint appeared in his eyes. I wonder what exactly I had done to the man that attacked Rima. I don't want to admit the ideas that entered my head from just hearing about it. What would I think if I remembered witnessing it?

"Anything else?" I managed to get out without shaking.

"Yeah, do you remember survival skills, liking picking locks?" I shook my head. "Try it." He led me to the bedroom door and gave me some random trash you would find on any street. I stared at them in my hand in confusion. Then, it suddenly clicked.

I studied the lock for a moment before straightening the paper clip and then bending it into the needed shape. I added an assortment of other little trinkets until I was ready to insert it into the opening. With some fancy wrist work, a little click emitted from the knob. "Did I do it right?"

The other Nagihiko cheered. "Right on!"

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like Rhythm."

He blinked at me. "You still have Rhythm?"

I nodded. "He's around here somewhere. What is his purpose?"

The boy sat down on the bed. "I'm really not sure. I was hoping you would know."

"Same with Temari?" He nodded.

"One more thing," my past self called, "don't stop dancing."

"I'll remember that." I replied as I started to fade.

"Wait! Can you tell me anything about the future?" He called from across what seemed like a dark abyss.

"Yeah," I called back faintly, "don't get amnesia. It really sucks."

Then I disappeared from another time era, never to be known. It's impossible to live when no one knows that you're alive.

Rima knows a soft voice spoke to my subconscious..

And we know another voice added.

I thanked them but really, what were some charas and a pretty girl compared to the whole world?

Everything.

This time, there was no other voice in my head but my own.

This is WeDidItForTheDead! This is the last time I'll steal the spotlight from Forgive-Forget-Princess, promise. We've both been pretty busy, so I took over for a bit. I promise that the next chapter and maybe the one after that will be from her amazing mind. You have been deprived of he amazing talent for too long. We're kind of writing this like that game where someone says a word and another person says another and you try to make a sentence. I hope you fantastic readers and reviewers are enjoying this story as much as I am. So au revoir for the night!


End file.
